Tyrant/Wasteland
Reputation earned in this area for The Protectorate and Outriders factions. Wasteland Missions Missions in this area become available upon completion of Mission 35 in the Red Sands. Mission 36 Octane: Krellus has fallen back, but Vyander's primary force continues to advance upon the Nexus. Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xenos *Intel: Xeno poison is even deadlier than the Bloodthirsty's. *Requirements: - 14 Energy *Rewards: + 163 Gps, + 27 Xps, +10 The Protectorate *Completion: 5 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+ 27 Xps, + 650 Gps, + 10 The Protectorate *Chimera Assault Card / Xeno / Silver Mission 37 Octane: Vyander is planning an aerial bombardment using the Enclave Mothership. We must not let the Mothership reach Halcyon's forces! Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xenos *Intel: Enemy Xeno units are capable of copying the skills of your units. *Requirements: - 16 Energy *Rewards: + 150 Gps, + 29 Xp, + 10 The Protectorate *Completion: 6 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+ 29 Xps, + 600 Gps, + 10 The Protectorate *Gore Crawler Assault Card / Bloodthirsty / Silver Mission 38 Octane: The Enclave Mothership looms above. Direct all attacks against the ship! Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xenos *Intel: Enemy Mothership is heavily armed. *Requirements: - 16 Energy *Rewards: + 163 Gps, + 29 Xps, + 15 The Protectorate *Completion: 6 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+ 29 Xps, + 650 Gps, + 15 The Protectorate *Arc Trooper Assault Card / Imperial / Gold Mission 39 Octane: The Enclave has begun a full retreat, but the Nexus isn't safe yet. Typhon's forces completely surround Halcyon and the Nexus. Tactical: *Opponent: Typhon Vex / Raiders *Intel: The Raider defenses are scattered to protect against various offenses. Focus your efforts to divide and conquer. *Requirementes: - 19 Energy *Rewards: + 175 Gps, + 32 Xps, + 12 The Outriders *Completion: 8 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+ 32 Xps, + 700 Gps, + 12 The Outriders *Death from Above Action Card / Gold Mission 40 Octane: This is the Raider's main guard. They are all that stand between us and Typhon. Tactical: *Opponent: Typhon Vex / Raiders *Intel: The Raiders are on the offensive. Destroy their strongest units and the rest will fall. *Requirements: - 19 Energy *Rewards: + 188 Gps, + 32 Xps, + 14 The Outriders *Completion: 8 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+ 32 Xps, + 750 Gps, + 14 The Outriders *Cannon Walker Assault Card / Raider / Gold Mission 41 Octane: Typhon, your force has been shattered. Surrender and we will give you a swift death. Typhon Vex: We all stand before Death's gate! With the Prometheus I shall obliterate the Nexus! Octane: What? ...you're insane! That will destroy Acheron! Tactical: *Opponent: Typhon Vex / Raiders *Intel: Who knows what Typhon will bring to this final showdown? *Requirements: - 21 Energy *Rewards: + 200 Gps, + 35 Xps, +16 The Outriders *Completion: 10 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+ 35 Xps, + 800 Gps, +16 The Outriders *Xeno Interceptor Assault Card / Xeno / Gold Typhon Vex: Aggh! Lord Halcyon: Typhon, give us the Prometheus. You have lost - the Empire controls Acheron again! Typhon Vex: You control nothing, Halcyon. Acheron itself will rise up against you. I will return, Halcyon! Katana: The ravings of a madman! Lord Halcyon: Commander, the Nexus has been spared. The Enclave has been pushed back, and the Bloodthirsty attacks have ceased. You have saved Acheron! Advanced Wasteland Missions The following missions are unlocked after Mission 41. Reputation for Factions is not earned for these Missions. Xeno Invasion 1 Octane: The primary enclave onslaught has been repelled, but Vyander continues to probe for weakness. Show him there is none. Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xenos *Intel: Vyander has returned with powerful Xeno forces. Strike them while they are still regrouping from their landing. *Requirement: -25 Energy *Rewards: +250 Gold, +42 XP *Completion: 7 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+1000 Gold, +42 XP Xeno Invasion 2 Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xenos *Intel: They have regrouped and will try to demolish our forces with one group while the other attacks you, Commander. *Requirement: -25 Energy *Rewards: +250 Gold, +42 XP *Completion: 8 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+1000 Gold, +42 XP Xeno Invasion 3 Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xenos *Intel: They are more entrenched now, their individual units will have high health and be hard to overcome. *Requirement: -25 Energy *Rewards: +275 Gold, +45 XP *Completion: 9 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+1100 Gold, +45 XP Xeno Invasion 4 Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xenos *Intel: This is the largest assault yet and they intend to overpower and overwhelm with their size and numbers. *Requirement: -25 Energy *Rewards: +300 Gold, +50 XP *Completion: 10 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+1200 Gold, +50 XP *Predator / Assault / Unique Xeno / 2/3, (1), Strike 1, AntiAir 1 Raid Notes *Xeno Walker Raid added in version 1.6.13 on or about 11 April 2011. Category:Tyrant Missions